The Greatest Gift of All
by lovebitten
Summary: Being a single mom isn’t easy for Sango Takahashi, with life tragedies such as hers you’d think life would never look up. But find out what happens when a crime is committed that links this researcher with a rather very fine looking homicide detective.
1. Another Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: **Sadly none of the Inuyasha characters belong to me; they were rightfully created and are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my fanfic, that's all... really...

**A/N: **Inspired by a song I kept hearing over my night radio over and over again last summer. Images of this fanfic flashed throughout my imagination. I never got the chance to sit down and actually put it all on paper until now. The ideas stayed and the inspiration never faded. Why? Well Miroku and Sango have always been and will always stay my favourite anime couple. Was about time I showed my dedication and what better way than a great fanfic featuring them. Just to fill you in, this is an AU fanfic... everyone knows what that is right? If not then you'll figure it out at the end of this chapter.

"**Being a single mom isn't easy for Sango Takahashi, with life tragedies such as hers you'd think life would never look up. But find out what happens when a crime is committed that links this researcher with a rather very fine looking homicide detective."**

In two sentences that would be summary of this fanfic, catchy? If not I guarantee you the actual fic will be better than the summary lol. Well enough stalling, please do enjoy my fellow Miroku and Sango fans.

**The Greatest Gift of All  
**Chapter 1 - _Another Perfect Day_

My high heels on my snow boots hit the cement of the just shoveled sidewalk in a steady pace, as the snow was falling lightly. Sure it was only mid November but there was already a thick white sheet of snow covering most of the ground except for the roads and sidewalks. All the leaves had fallen off the trees and it was getting pretty cold. All signs that the winter season was going to be brutal, I knew that much.

I took my right hand out of my jacket pocket and fixed my green scarf around my neck slightly as I felt the cold wind blow lightly. I kept my pace as I passed a few strangers on the streets, Tokyo got very cold at times but it had its beauty. Have grown up in this city I knew it would be my home forever, I'd visit other places in the world but I'd never feel the same way I feel living here in Tokyo. All my memories were in this city, all my tragedies.

I neared my building as I crossed the busy street. Best of all, my heart's desire was handed to me in this very city. Why would I love this city, the lights at night? The sounds? That and more, all it had to offer were beautiful.

I sighed as I finally saw the entrance of my building from down the street, the day was hectic. Being a biology researcher may sound all fun and games but no, that was never the description you'd give it after you'd actually tried it.

I had always wanted to be a biology researcher, I knew that in my first year of high school and that never changed. I worked for it throughout high school then followed by university, the day I finally got it was the day some of the weight was taken off my shoulders. I knew I'd get through life with that job. I wanted to be a famous researcher too, sure I'd been in on the front cover of a few newspaper articles and mentioned in a ton of other articles and has even been awarded with plagues a few times.

But was that enough for this determined researcher? Well if I said yes, I'd be lying. I wanted something more; maybe it was to be higher in rank or more awards. I don't know.

I took off my gloves I'd been wearing and pushed the elevator button, after a few seconds of waiting I entered it. No one was inside as I expected, she pushed the 21st floor button and stood back for the ride.

East Sunrise was one of the best buildings to live in, not only did they give a great amount of space and facilities but the price wasn't too bad either. I have been living here for the last seven years and never once did I hear or witnessed a power outage or being stuck in one of the six elevators or bad water quality.

And as a bonus there was never any crime, killing or shooting. Not even violence was mentioned, ever. The building had a strong foundation and could withstand any blizzard or high winds despite the fact of its curved shape. It even had a front and backyard with a few small gardens and fountains.

The door dinged and the sliver doors quickly opened. I turned left and headed for my two bedroom apartment. The hallway was quite as always, as I reached her apartment door I pulled out my keys from my navy blue side bag that hung on my right shoulder. Suddenly, I noticed that the door to the right of my apartment door was slightly opened. Not only that but I could also hear voices coming from it.

I knew who lived there. It was Yumi Tsubaki; she was the head of a chocolate company. Dreamy Delights, all children honored the company for it sold probably the best milk and white chocolate ever. She was a very nice old woman; I have had a few short conversations with her where she gave me free samples of chocolate for my son. She was always a delight to talk to.

I shook the thought as she turned the key in the keyhole and opened her apartment door to the joy of my life.

"Mommy!"

The word rang to my ears and it only took an instant for me to remember why I work or even go to work. My little toddler came running towards the entrance hallway, before he could reach the tips of my toes I swept him up into my arms. He gave a little screech of excitement to show his enjoyment of his mother's actions.

I gave a small laugh as I smothered him with kisses. "Why hello baby, mommy's missed you too," I said between kisses. He laughed as I continued to kiss him. When I finally stopped I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, and then noticed that my son's cheeks were covered with my light magenta shaded lipstick. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You have such an adorable son Ms. Takahashi," the voice of a teenaged girl came from in front me. "Well, thank you for babysitting him Rin. And please, call me Sango." I smiled, "Well Shiriyu is always a bundle of joy to be around," she replied.

I placed Shiriyu on the ground and reached into my side bag for my purse. I pulled out two ten dollar bills. "Here's your reward Rin," I said as I handed Rin the bills. "You're too kind Sango; it was only a few hours."

"You should buy yourself something nice or put t in your savings. I'm sure you'll need it." Rin opened the closet door and pulled out her winter jacket. She quickly slipped it on and headed for the door. "Thanks Sango."

"No. Thank you Rin," I replied as I waved goodbye to Rin and locked the door.

I pulled off my boots and left them by the door; I pulled off my side bag and dropped it on the floor beside the side closet. I walked towards the living room and saw Shiriyu on the couch watching the television. He was never really interested in those lame baby shows, he loved his anime. Another great thing about the city of Tokyo, it is where most of the hottest anime series premier first.

I pulled off my jacket as well as my scarf and placed it on the back of my couch and walked to the kitchen. I looked up at the kitchen clock; it read 4:36PM.

_Great, not too late_, I thought. "There a lot of snow on the ground, I bet you haven't played in it yet."

"Uh uh, not yet," came his small voice from the couch. I quickly grabbed a glass from the dish rack and turned on the tap by lifting the knob. "Would you like to go now Shiriyu?" I asked as the glass filled up with water. "Okay mommy!" His excited voice came from the couch. I heard him switch off the television and jump off the couch as I finished my glass of water.

I walked past the living room to find Shiriyu in his room; he'd already go his snow boots on as well as his snow pants. Although he was struggling with his jacket, it was the cutest thing. I walked over to him and knelt down on the light blue rug, "Need some help?" I looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes which were exactly like his father's.

He nodded and let go of the zipper that wasn't cooperating with him. I pulled the zipper up in no time and patted his dark brown hair, "Don't forget your hat and mittens this time okay?"

"I have to change, give me a sec." I said as I looked down at the black skirt with black pantyhose and dark red blouse I was wearing. I quickly pulled off the pantyhose and slipped into a pair of light blue jeans and pulled on a green turtle neck sweater.

After I'd finished changing the doorbell rang. As I walked to get it, Shiriyu followed as well. I unlocked the door and opened it only to be met with probably the most attractive cop I'd ever seen in my entire life.

_He looked important_, I thought. He had deep purple eyes and a broad jaw line. His slight stubble was enough to tellme that he hadn't shaved in a while; his black hair was slightly messy and tied back in a small ponytail. He had broad shoulders and wore a black trench coat and he was about two and a half inches taller than her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Name please?" I asked. _What a long day it's been, first my car wouldn't start, then that huge stack of reports I had to sign and file away. Now a new case, great... There goes my quiet weekend._

"Sango Takahashi" a female quickly replied. I was expecting a male voice, but considering that I didn't even take a look at the person yet I guess that was stupid. I quickly looked up from my notepad at her.

"Sango Takahashi the biology researcher?"

"Yes that's me."

I quickly scribbled it down on my notepad. _Boy did this case suddenly have a twist of bright side._ I reached into my trench coat and took out my wallet and flashed my badge for her to see it, "Miroku Kazzana, homicide detective." I paused. "There's been a murder," I stated as she gasped.

"Here in the building!"

"Yes, as a mater of fact right beside your apartment. Resident Yumi Tsubaki has been murdered."

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible!" "When did it happen?"

"It appears to have happened between ten o'clock and eleven thirty this morning." I answered her.

"Did you happen to see anyone besides Ms. Tsubaki enter or leave her apartment?" I questioned. "No, I haven't seen anyone enter of leave her apartment. Most of my time is spent at work, then after that I'm inside my apartment."

"Mommy, can we go outside now?"

My eyebrow rose at the small voice coming from behind her right leg; I had read about Sango in a few articles. She was quite a researcher, but I never knew that she had gotten married, let alone has a child.

"Who is that?"

"My son." She answered; her eyes gave me a particular glare when she said that. Like I had said it like a threat. The child peered up at me from behind his mother's right leg. He had her dark brown hair but that was probably all he had in common with her,the rest of his physical features must belong to the father I assumed.

"Just a sec Shiriyu," Sango said as she placed a hand on his head. I, assuming Shiriyu was his name.

She returned her stare towards me. She was certainly more attractive in person than she was pictured in those articles and sections. She was definitely in good shape for a mother, what was I saying. She was gorgeous, amazing cures, perfectly shaped thighs and what tender breasts she had. Perhaps it was just her sweater but somehow I doubted it. Her hair was held up with one of those clips, the style she had it in for all the pictures that had been taken of her in those articles and sections. I wondered how much more attractive she could look like with her hair down.

But nothing was more seductive than her beautiful dark brown captivating eyes. Not to mention how her deep magenta eye shadow drew more attention to her eyes.

I knew I had to stop my observations and return my focus to the conversation at hand, so I cleared my throat. "Ms. Takahashi, when was the last time you saw or communicated with Ms. Tsubaki?" "About a week ago," she paused. "I was taking the garbage out and she had just came in from outside, I asked her how the weather was and she said that it had started to snow."

"And you're sure that's the last time you saw Ms. Tsubaki?" I questioned again. _Did I want her to think I thought she was a suspect? Well... Yes and no. I had my reasons._

"I assure you Detective Kazzana that was the last time I saw Ms. Tsubaki." She stated using my title for the first time. I smirked;_ I love it when women do that._

"Mommy, I'm starting to get really hot." Her son tugged on her jeans. She bent down and unzipped his jacket, "I'm so sorry honey, let me just finish up with the detective okay?" He nodded and then took off his hat as well as his mittens; I could tell he was getting frustrated.

_Now for the big question_, I thought.

"Ms. Takahashi, may I please talk to the man of the house?" I asked as I continued to take notes.

She spoke, "You're looking at her." I looked up only to find her smiling.

_Now I remember why I got this job..._

She spoke again, "So I take it that you don't know who murdered Ms. Tsubaki."

"No. That is what we intend to find out." I answered. "My partner has already called in the crime lab, whatever evidence they can find will do us good." I added.

I noticed that she looked at her son but he had apparently gone back into the apartment.

"How was she murdered?" she asked, "Stabbed, with a fruit knife."

Her eyes widened as I finished the victim's cause of death. _Did she know something I didn't?_

"The fruit knife didn't happen to have came from a fruit basket did it?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, there was a fruit basket on her dinning table. Do you know something I don't Ms. Takahashi?"

"I saw a fruit basket by her doorway this morning before I left for work," she gasped.

"And around what time was that?"

"It was around eight ten that I left the house with my son."

I quickly jotted it down in my notepad. Perhaps this could be a helpful clue.

"Is there anything that you might have seen or heard that could help us out on this case Ms. Takahashi?"

"No I'm quite sure there is nothing else I know of."

"Do her remaining family relatives know?" She asked.

"Yes, they're grieving with sorrow as we speak."

"Please tell them I'm sorry Detective Kazzana," she added. "Very well. I will need your phone number for further questioning." _This was too easy._ She did as she was asked and gave me her number. I quickly jotted it down next to her name on my notepad.

"Thank you Ms. Takahashi, I apologize if your son is affected by our conversation." I said to in some way comfort her. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine," she smiled as her eyes locked with mines.

"If you have anything else to add that you might have forgotten to tell me, please contact me." I said as I reached into his jacket and pulled outmy card and handed it to her.

"Yes of course Detective Kazzana, I do hope you find the murderer before it's too late." She said as she took the card from me. I nodded and took one last look at her fromtop to bottom and started to walk back to the victim's apartment. _Kuranosuke is going to want to hear my about my discoveries. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

As he walked away towards the next door apartment, I couldn't help but notice how well built he looked. He either inherited it or... he worked for it, I smiled at the thought. I then locked the door to get back to Shiriyu.

I was totally devastated to hear that Yumi had been murdered, who would want to murder an innocent old lady? She was so nice and friendly too. Not only that but I now feared that more things like this would happen, the murderer could've even came to this door! Nothing like this has ever happened in the building. Why now?

"What was that about mommy?" Shiriyu asked interrupting me from my thoughts. He had a worried look in his eyes as he walked up towards me. I bent down and once again found myself staring into those joyful eyes of his. I paused a little; I couldn't tell him that our neighbour had just been murdered. I smiled then spoke, "Our neighbour Ms. Tsubaki has, decided to leave the building. She's found somewhere better."

"Is that why you're sad mommy? Is she's ever coming back?" He asked.

"No. I'm afraid not," I nodded. I couldn't worry him, "Would you still like to go outside and play in the snow?"

His face lit up once again and quickly pulled his hat on, I gave a little laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

I grabbed my coat and slipped on my boots. Then I quickly grabbed a bag from the closet and both of us exited the apartment.

--  
"I'm going to get you back Mommy!" Shiriyu laughed, "Nu uh, not if I get you again!" I replied as I placed the wrapped up bouquet of flowers on the bench beside me.

I had played with Shiriyu for a long while in the snow after we left the apartment; the medium sized snowman by the frosted small garden was enough proof. After that we took a walk down the busy streets to the close by flower shop. There I purchased a nice moist bouquet of red tulips, it's the least I could do for Tsubaki. She didn't deserve to leave the world like that.

Shiriyu threw the snowball he had in his small hand at my coat and caught me off guard. He laughed and then ran behind the bench. "Got'cha mommy!"

"Oh I'm going to get you now!" I laughed and started to chase him around the snow covered bench. I couldn't help but smile at how his small legs couldn't take him that far. I wondered what kind of runner he'd be when he grew to fourteen years of age.

I ran with him till he got tired and then stopped, he turned around to face me. He reached down and picked up some snow and formed it into a ball.

I did the same shortly after he finished. "Are you going to throw yours first?"

"No, you throw yours first mommy," he smiled innocently knowing fully well what he was planning.

I played along with him and threw mine first slightly missing his right shoulder. Then he threw his hitting my coat and then sliding off and falling to the ground.

I swept him off the ground and into my arms, "You got me!" I claimed and gave him a few kisses on his face.

_Ahhh, I'd never forget the day I got him. He is like my little angel that came to brighten up my life._

I turned around and walked towards our snowman we'd built together, it was pretty decent looking if I do say so myself. We even gave him his own sign that said, "Frosty the Snowman". We gave him a scarf and everything. Shiriyu and I did this once in a while. Throughout my lifetimeI figured that adults that actually play with their child creates a strong bond between the two.

I placed him back on the ground, "So how long do you think Frosty will last this time?" I asked him adjusting one of Frosty's buttons.

"I don't know... I hope it's longer than last year though." He answered.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What do you mean ramen again? That's the fourth time this week!" I said into my cell phone as I walked down the sidewalk from the building leading tomy car. "Hey I got you your sushi..." Inuyasha replied. "Besides I prefer it over your experimental cooking." I sighed, "Fine whatever. Guess it can't hurt to have sushi and ramen for one more night." I hung up when I suddenly felt a chunk of snow hit my right left.

I slowed down and put the cell phone in my coat pocket, I could see that Sango's son doesn't like me very much. Either that or he was just playing with me.

I stopped and faced him, "Now why would you hit a detective?"

"Because you made my mommy sad," he looked up at me showing that he wasn't scare of me.

I couldn't help but smile, "I apologize for that, but I needed your mom's help."

Suddenly I looked up to meet her eyes, she looked at the snow left in her son's hand then she looked at me.

She gave a little laugh, "He didn't hit you did he?"

"Yes he did, but his intentions were good." I said and put my hands in my coat pockets. The kid sure loved his mother, I don't blame him.

"I'm sorry; he does that to practically anyone that walks by."

"No need to apologize, he sure is protective of his mother." I smirked and then continued walking to reach my car.

"You had enough snow Shiriyu?" She laughed a little. "Would you like to go inside now, and get some hot chocolate?"

"Okay!"

I heard them in the distance.

--  
I looked at the time in my car; it read 8:23PM. I stared out the car window at the falling snow in deep thought. This can't be so hard; why would someone want to murder the head of a chocolate company and most importantly why?

I looked over at the three tapes and folder sitting on my passenger seat; it took me so long just to get the damn folder from the secretary at the company's office building. The security tapes from East Sunrise were easy to get a hold of though. One flash of my badge did it.

The folder of all the employees of the company should help me identify people on the tapes. I sighed knowing that I would be up all night.

The light changed green and I was off again.

Once I parked in my building's underground garage I took the tapes and thick folder and headed for the elevator.

The door opened at the fourteenth floor and I stepped out, I reached my apartment door and opened it only to find my roommate doing what he usually does after he comes in from work. Lounging around reading his (quite entertaining) dirty magazines and watching tv.

He looked up from his magazine, "Where were you?"

I looked at the clock, it now read; 9:11PM. "New case, needed a head start." I emptied my coat pockets and placed the tapes and folder on the couch. He looked at them, "Evidence?"

"Yah," I replied. After taking off my coat and boots I headed for the kitchen and opened the microwave that had my dinner inside. I took the food containers and headed back to the living room, there I plopped down on the loveseat opposite the couch.

"Sango Takahashi?" Inuyasha asked flipping through my notepad as I noticed hehadcaught the name. "Isn't she that researcher chick?"

I smirked, "Yah that's her." I paused swallowing, "It's just for the case."

"Don't give me that, about 5"7, brown eyes, slim, brown hair," He read the description I had scribbled down. "Wait, is that her estimated bra size?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"For all I know, she could be a suspect." I stated.

Inuyasha laughed, "So when are you taking her out?" He flipped the page of the notepad observing more. "Wait, she has a son?"

"Yah apparently one no one knew about," "He's about five."

"So who's the father?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know, she never said. But it doesn't seem that he's living with her." I stated.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well then you've actually got a chance of getting in her bed." I sighed, "Is that all you think I want in life Inuyasha?" I asked. He laughed, "That's all you do anyway."

That wasn't true... I did other things, my job. I was very devoted to my job. "Hey do you mind if I use the tv?" I asked changing the subject. "You mean for those tapes?" He asked looking at me. I knew that look, "No they're not porn." I wasn't some sick perverted woman lover, I'd change my ways since high school and college.

I took the last bite of the sushi and then moved over to the couch where Inuyasha was sitting in front of the tv. I pushed the first tape in the tape player and opened the folder with all the identified employees. I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, first chapter. What'd you think? Wasn't too exciting? I had to set everything up. Miroku is still the pervert he is lol and he's twenty eight! His roomie Inuyasha, you guys saw that coming right? Oh! And Kuranosuke his partner. That'll be interesting... the excitement hasn't even started yet so stay tuned. Well anyway, thoughts, comments, opinions and ideas are always welcome. Be sure to check my profile page for all the updates and/or concerns for this fic. Well thanks for reading. 

All the best,_ Hitomi-san :)_


	2. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **Sadly none of the InuYasha characters belong to me; they were rightfully created and are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my fanfic, that's all... really...

**The Greatest Gift of All  
**Chapter 2 – _Discoveries_

"Mmm..." I groaned slightly as I felt his hand shake me slightly. I opened my eyes to meet his wonderful face, I smiled. He did this to me practically everyday, like my little alarm clock. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, like he was still sleeping. As if he'd done nothing at all, just sleeping. He peeked with one of his eyes to see if I'd noticed he'd shaken me. He saw that I'd saw him and laughed.

"Why hello there baby," I said as I stroked his hair from his eyes. We'd had a long night last nigh, we'd stayed up till midnight watching movies. How could he have woken up so early then? Oh. I remember, he fell asleep on me.

"Morning mommy."

"You hungry?" I asked. He nodded, I knew that. I rolled over and looked at the time that was on my bedside radio, it read 10:13AM. I got up and pulled the covers off of myself, "Okay, just a sec. I'll make breakfast." I pulled on my silk night robe that matched my night dress ever so pleasantly.

I walked to my bathroom located the far left of my bedroom, he followed me. As I turned the tap on and washed my face Shiriyu spoke again.

"Hey mommy," he paused. "Yes honey?"

"Can you make pancakes again? I love your pancakes." He stated looking up at me with those beautiful golden hazel eyes. I could help but smile.

"Of course honey."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Now being a mother, I had to make sure that he started off with good habits so that he would always do little things like that as an instinct.

He grinned at me, showing he's perfectly aligned white baby teeth. I reached down and rustled his hair, "That's mommy's good boy."

I finished brushing my teeth and quickly clipped my hair up. Within ten minutes I had already started breakfast. "Would you like egg and sausages too?" I asked from the kitchen counter.

"Yes please!" He called out from the dinning table.

I looked over at the curtains that were hung straight across the glass wall that over looked the busy city. I was never fond of heights. That's why I quickly covered them up with the only old two long curtains I had left. The curtains were the most hideous colour I've ever seen, a dark swap like green. Every morning I looked over at them and swore I'd get them changed. I just never got around to doing it.

I poured the last batch of pancake mixture into the pan then quickly took the frying sausages off the stove and dished them into our two plates that already had our scrambled egg.

That last pancake finished and I piled them equally on two plates. I couldn't help but smile at his smaller pancakes, they were the cutest thing. As his little stomach couldn't take as much food as mine. I turned off the stove and then slightly poured maple syrup on the pancakes as well as some butter. Oh how wonderful they smelt.

I got one of his little forks and a knife for him and placed it on his plate with his pancakes. I carried it over to him then returned to pour his juice, and my tea. After another trip to get my plates I finally sat down beside him on my four person dinning table.

I took a bite of my scrambled egg when I suddenly got up again and walked to the front door. I looked down on the welcome mat and there was the Saturday newspaper. I picked it up and walked back to the table.

As I sat down I noticed that Shiriyu had already finished his first pancake as almost finished his second. He must've been really hungry.

"So what would you like to do today Shiriyu?" I asked as I opened up the newspaper trying to find an article worth reading.

He finished chewing his first sausage and looked up at me, "I don't know."

I noticed the article on the second page on the murder, "...Ms. Tsubaki, head of the Dreamy Delights chocolate company known all over Japan was murdered on Friday morning after having an executive meeting held at her home." I read.

_That must've been one meeting_, I thought. "...The investigation which is being led by Detective Miroku Kazzana (age 28) is under way. There being no witnesses of the murder will make it difficult for the team of detectives..."

_Looks like I'm not the only one that's made it in the newspaper._

"You know the Winter Festival is coming back next month; you want to go again this year?" I asked Shiriyu, putting the paper down and reaching for my cup of tea.

"Yay! Let's go again!" he replied.

The phone suddenly rang, interrupting our breakfast. "I'll get it." I got up and went to my cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Takahashi?" A small voice asked. Sounded like a small child's voice. I quickly glanced at my caller id and I knew who it was.

"May I please talk to Shiriyu please?"

"Of course," I answered. "Shiriyu, Hyouga's on the phone."

He slipped off his chair and then rushed to the phone; I handed it to him and listened to his conversation.

"Yah that sounds like fun!" He said into the receiver. "Okay, I'll ask."

He handed me the phone, "Good morning Ms. Takahashi. It's Hyouga's mother calling. He was just wondering if Shiriyu would like to come over today." Hyouga's mother spoke. "Of course, I know he'd love to come." I looked down at him with the pleased look on his face. "Yes okay I will drop him off."

"Alright, goodbye." I hung up.

"So I can go?" I reached down and rustled his hair. "Yes, apparently you've got your day planned."

He smiled. "Finish your breakfast and then get ready okay?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I was drenched in sweat, deep in concentration. I took him by his arm and flipped him over and pinned him to the mat by his neck. I've been at this for two hours, thinking over all the facts I received from Kuranosuke, all the associates at the meeting. All the associates on the tape, any of them could've been the murderer.

"Don't you have a case Kazzana?" Haku asked from under me, struggling to get free.

I felt another sweat drop roll down my cheek, "Yes."

At the moment I was more interested at how he was going to get out of this. He struggled some more trying different combinations to get out of my pin. After failing at them all he finally gave up. "I give up."

"You win again." He said, I smirked and then loosen my grip around his neck and got up. He looked exhausted and was also drenched in sweat. I took off the boxing glove on my right hand and offered him help to get up. "Well thank you for the work out Haku." I said and helped him stand up.

"Yo Miroku, heard you got to meet that hot looking researcher."

I looked over at Sano who'd just finished with one of the punching bags. I took off my other boxing glove and grabbed my towel that hung on the top rope of the ring. "Yah, so what if I did?"

Sano was your average selfish womanizer that meets women only wanting nothing by pleasure and nothing to do with love. Not at all like myself. I like to romance them a little, make them want me. (Not that that was difficult.) That way I don't feel guilty after I've slept with them.

He took a huge gulp of water from his water bottle and smirked, "When you're done with her save a piece for me alright." He joked. I laughed, "I can't guarantee you a big piece but sure you got it."

I wiped away some of the sweat on my forehead then headed for the dress room, a quick shower and a change of clothes would do me well.

The police department was nothing compared to our detective department, it was much more cosier and more resourceful. The teams here were asked to stay in good shape because it would improve our overall performance against the police department. Not that we stood for different things, both departments were crime stoppers and peace keepers. But of course the bosses being males it was most definitely a competition to be on top. So far, the detectives have been humiliating the officers.

--  
As I finished my shower and changed into my regular white dress shirt, black dress pants and black boots, my cell phone rang.

I pulled it out of my workout bag that hung on my shoulder. "Yes?"

"There's been a discovery Miroku." Kuranosuke stated.

"Keep going." My eyebrows rose, the discovery could be what I still need.

"About a month of so before last Friday Tsubaki had wrote a living will as to who will inherit the company and who will have the different departments of company when she died. It's as if she knew she was going to die."

"Interesting..." I replied taking it all the information I'd just received.

"Wait, there's more." Kuranosuke paused. "A few weeks later, she re wrote the will with changes she had made and read itat her retirement party. Which was exactly last Thursday."

"Well I think you might have just figured out the two leading causes of this murder. Either the murderer didn't like the new will or they preferred the old will." I replied.

"I'm guessing they preferred the old will because if they killed the head of the company the new will would become active." He said.

"That could be it Kuranosuke, but you must keep your mind open to all the other possibilities." I replied.

"Yes, quite true. So were the fingerprints on the knife confirmed?" He asked. "No not as yet, but I'm quite sure the murderer wiped them off or wore gloves. A murderer would not leave a give away clue like that behind."

"Well one can hope, I had plans for this weekend."

I chuckled, "We all did."

"What about the suspects?"

"After a long night of tapes, only the top ten employees have entered the building and exited. All one after the other. But the security tapes were all for the entrance of the building, none were of the exit at the back of the building." I stated.

"Alright, you want to check it out?" He suggested.

"I'll meet you there."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Alright then, give mommy a kiss." I bent down levelling with his height and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"If you want to come home earlier just have Hyouga's mom call me and I'll pick you up okay?" I said as I kissed his forehead. He nodded, "Okay mommy, see you later." I waved and walked back to my car. I sighed not knowing what to do with the rest of my day as I got into the driver seat of my well shined up sliver ford.

It sure was cold outside; I thought as I started the engine and pulled off. My car radio was still on as I drove through the busy streets, the stores were starting to get bright lights already for the upcoming Christmas season next month.

I reached a stop light when suddenly my cell phone rang, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, how've you been?"

"Oh hi Ayame, I've been good."

"I called your apartment but you weren't there..." she stated.

"I just dropped off Shiriyu at his best friend's house, they wanted to spend the day together."

"Speaking of the little guy, how's he doing?"

I laughed, "Oh he's been great, just as adorable."

"I bet. Oh! I heard about Tsubaki's murder, is everything alright with you and Shiriyu? You guys didn't have to move or anything right?"

"No everything's fine, we didn't have to move. There are investigators and police all around the place, trying to figure out who murdered her."

"You didn't see anything did you?"

"No. Shiriyu and I were no way near the apartment when she was murdered."

"Oh that's good. I hope they find the murderer soon." She said as I turned the block with my building finally in sight.

"Yes, me too. My guess is that the murderer had something against Tsubaki..."

"But anyway, enough of this murder. Sounds like you're free today, you want to spend the day together?" She paused, "It's been ages since we've spent time with each other. We can catch up."

I smiled. "Yes that sounds great, meet me at my apartment like always?"

"Alright, I'll be there."

I hung up and pulled into the underground garage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I walked with my hands in my pocket on the walkway leading to the exit of the building; I thought that maybe I might get an idea of the murderer's alternative of exiting through the back doors of the building.

Kuranosuke went around to the front to the security office to get the tapes of the back exit of the building.

As I walked I noticed a few young boys were playing in the snow, they looked like a bunch of twelve year olds. They were throwing snowballs and running around, one was chasing another when suddenly he tripped and fell. Boys will always be boys.

When suddenly I noticed something sticking out of the snow, something the boy probably tripped over. At first it looked like wood but only a very small piece was sticking out. The boy had already gotten up and went back to his running as I walked over to the mysterious object.

I bent down and then removed some of the snow around the object. No it wasn't wood, it was a daily planner? Someone must've dropped it; I looked at the position where the planner was. Why would someone walk over the middle of snow covered dirt leading...? I looked over to see where the person could've went if they walked in the middle of the once grassy area.

Nowhere. The area was fenced around with wooden logs. They weren't that high though, so I suppose they could've jumped it. But that was only if, they were in a hurry to leave the area.

Something told me this planner was more important than I thought. I down at the planner, the pages were probably wet, I wondered if they were missing clues that I needed for this case. Though I knew I couldn't touch it. The owner's fingerprints could still be on it. I pulled out my handkerchief I kept with me for why my cases got a little dirty.

I picked up the planner and wrapped it up with my handkerchief; I took out my phone and then called Kuranosuke.

"I think I might have figured out the path the murderer took when they were finished with Tsubaki."

"What did you find something?" He asked.

"Yes there was a schedule planner book covered with snow, how much you want to bet it belongs to one of the associates that were at Tsubaki's meeting yesterday?"

"You want to send to the lab and get checked?"

I smirked, "No, I've got someone else I think can get it done faster. Meet me at apartment 2107."

I hung up and pushed the planner in pocket as well as my cell phone and walked the rest of the walkway and opened one of the doors. I noticed there was a security camera, good. If the murderer used the back exit this case could be over by Monday, I thought as I pushed the button for the elevator.

The right middle elevator door opened and I entered and pushed the 21st button right away. Hopefully she was home and didn't go anywhere.

The elevator door opened and I turned left down the hall. I'd noticed a few police officers at the front of the building trying to catch up on our speed on this investigation. I wondered it they were having their crime lab check the apartment after ours had already done so. There was no way I was going to let them beat us with this case, I thought as I reached her door.

I noticed that two police officers were standing by Tsubaki's door; they weren't going to find anything useful in there. Against the wall were sorrow gifts I guess you could call them, it was mostly bouquets of flowers and plants though.

I knocked on her door.

"Yes Detective?" I quickly looked over and saw her walking towards her apartment.

"You were out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my son wanted to spend the day at his friend's house." "But never mind that. What I'm more curious about, is to why you came to see me." She said as our eyes met.

"I came to ask for your assistance."

"Oh?" She said as she took her gloves off, and reached into the pocket of her light brown wool jacket that matched her winter boots and fished out her door keys.

"How about we talk inside?" She smiled at me and opened the door leaving me standing there for a few minutes. God how tempting that smile is.

I finally got to my senses and entered her apartment. I closed the door and turned back to her only to find that she'd already taken her jacket and boots off. She was wearing faded light blue jeans that made her amazing cures look a lot more amazing. I didn't even think that was possible.

My eyes trailed up the remainder of her body, she was wearing a rather tight black t-shirt with the sleeves slightly cut short. She did have a little muscle there but never mind that. Her t-shirt outlined her full breasts perfectly. She could probably bring any man to his knees with those.

Okay, enough of that. Right now, I had to focus on the case.

She turned around and leaned on the top on the back of her black and green stripped couch and crossed her hands over her chest.

_Dammit._

"Okay Detective Kazzana, I'm listening."

Well for the first time me being in her apartment I looked at her eyes, "So you're not even going to ask me to have a seat first?" I tested her.

She laughed, "I suppose you're right. But my son doesn't like strangers sitting on the couch though."

Two could play this game.

I walked over to her couch (with my boots still on by the way) and sat down on her matching one person chair for the couch. "I'm sure his mother won't mind."

Before either of us could say anything more, there was another knock on her door. Which must be Kuranosuke, I figured.

"That's my partner."

She looked back at me as she walked to the door, "Would he like to get my rug dirty too?"

I watched as she opened the door. "Kuranosuke?"

"Sango?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

Was I missing something, did they know each other?

"Has my partner been here?"

"You mean Detective Kazzana? Yes he's here, making himself at home." She shot me a glare, and I smirked.

"I didn't know you worked for the TYDD." She stated as Kuranosuke entered and she closed the door.

"Miroku here wouldn't stop pestering me till I agreed to be his partner."

"You didn't tell me you knew her Kuranosuke." I spoke up.

He took a seat on the big couch and replied, "You didn't tell me you met her."

"So I take it you have a long history with her?"

She sat down, Kuranosuke looked over at her. "I guess you could say that."

I didn't like that look.

"Do you still remember that June?" Kuranosuke asked her, they're eyes met.

I cleared my throat reminding them that I was still in the room. _That June? What happened that June? They obviously had a past together._

They were silent. The I spoke again, "No no, do continue, I'm quite interested with your past with Kuranosuke." "You never told me about that Kuranosuke."

He smiled, "We use to date back in university." She looked away I assumed trying to hide her blush.

"And what happened in June?"

"Well last June five years ago, we called it quits on the relationship and went different ways." Kuranosuke answered.

"But sounds like you got over me Sango, heard you have a son." He said to her.

She smiled, "Yes my little boy, Shiriyu."

"So who's the father?" Kuranosuke asked.

_Wait, the boy was about five years old. That's the same time her and Kuranosuke broke up. But he's not the father..._

I stroked my chin and pondered, _plus it takes nine months to develop a child._

_That doesn't make sense, so either she was cheating on him or.. _The boy's features filled my mind, none of his features matched Kuranosuke nor did any of his features match Sango. Just the hair, but dark brown hair like that was common in this city. That could only mean one thing.

"He's not yours."

**

* * *

Morelen: **lol why thank you, Shiriyu is probably my ideal attempt of a little Miroku Jr. Even though he's not Miroku's son in this story lol. But he is adorable isn't he? 

**Steph: **Thank you, I will try to keep up the good work lol.

**Chigiri Ikeda: **Yes interesting is quite the word to describe what I've got planned.

**Anna: **Hey Anna! Thanks a lot for the very encouraging review. I hope you thought this chapter was good too!

**sangofan89: **lol you bet he didn't like Miroku, now imagine what he's have to say when Miroku and Sango start spending time together.. heh heh

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **Glad you think it's awesome, stay tuned and find out how much more 'awesome' it can be!

**Krisa-chan: **Heh heh, apparently you're the only one to wonder that. Wait till you hear all about it on the next chapter!

**shippousangoffe: **Thanks, I updated! Hope you liked.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Ooooo, Miroku thinks he made a very big discovery! Find out if it's true or not and what Sango has to say on the next chapter!

Oh which reminds me, since the break is officially almost over and I still have a pile of homework left to finish.. Okay alright! I didn't start yet xD, but a few long hours will make up for it. Then I'm busy for the remainder of the week so the third chapter will be posted sometime next week. It also depends on the amount of homework I get that week too, can't be that much, hopefully. Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

All the best, _Hitomi-san :)_

**P.S. **I fixed all the stupid grammar mistakes on both chapters, god I can't believe how many I made!


End file.
